King Arthur: The Untold Story
by Caedis Aridum
Summary: Caedis has been dreaming about a man...her Knight in shining armor. When she meets him, before a battle with the Saxons, will she accept his love, or will her fears hold her back? ReWrite R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with King Arthur. The only thing I lay claim to is Caedis, any other characters I have made up.

Chapter 1

"You girl! Stop where you are!" Caedis heard from behind her. She rolled her eyes, and turned around. _Marius. Oh, Gods, here we go again._

"I see from the pendant around your neck that you still haven't converted to the Christian ways. What is it that you ignorant Pagans want to hold on to so bad?"

"Everything I believe in. It's not so much that I have things to hold on to, I just hate everything about your 'Christianity'. You're corrupt." The young girl shot back. She got a prompt backhand across the face.

Marius called for two of his guards. "Lock her inthe temple!" he bellowed. All at once, both guards seized her by the arms, and started to drag her towards what looked like a hole in the wall surrounding Marius' citadel of a home.

"Unhand that girl!" A strong male voice came from out of nowhere. "I said unhand her, now!"

Caedus glanced at the owner of a voice. He looked like a knight, and in fact, had about a dozen men with him who also looked like knights. _The look like the Sarmatian Knights. But that's impoosible. Why would the great Sarmatian Knights care about a silly little pagan girl?_

Marius looked sharply at the man who spoke. "Who are you, to come here and interfere with the affairs of the holy church?"

"I am Arthur Castus. What is this girls crime?"

Caedis looked sharply at the man again. _It IS him! These are the great Sarmatian Knights!_ She looked over the rest of them. One of them caught her eye and held her gaze. There was something about his eyes; there was something in them she couldn't quite place. She looked at the hawk on his arm, and locked gazes with it. Seconds later, a name popped into her head. _Tristan._ It kept repeating over and over, bouncing around in her head. _Tristan. Tristan. Tristan._

Suddenly, she was thrown to the ground, landing hard on her hip. She heard a pop, and cried out in pain. Arthur jumped of his horse and went to her side, helping her up. As she put pressure on her hurt hip, she cried out again. Arthur held her up, helping her take the weight off of her hip. He looked at the crowd. "Somebody help this girl!" A man that Caedis recognized as Ganis ran to her side, and took Arthurs place, leading her to the woman the village considered 'the healer'. As the woman reset her hip, Caedis let out another scream of pain. She felt eyes on her, and looked up through her tears to see the knight looking at her, his eyes looked almost pained in sympathy for her. Caedis closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, then stood up, trying to ignore the pain. She had always tried to be tough, tried to make Marius and his guards think the couldn't affect her...hurt her. And she especially didn't want this knight - _Tristan - _to think she was a weak little girl. Ganis put an arm around her waist and walked with her back to the knights.

Arthur was telling Marius that he and his son, Alecto, were going back with to the Great Wall with him and his knights if Arthur had to tie Marius to his horse and drag him back. Marius threw Arthur a nasty look and and turned to his citadel to get ready to leave, bellowing at Alecto to follow. Alecto looked at his father, almost with contempt, then looked at Caedis. He went to her quickly.

"Are you alright, Caedis?" he asked. Alecto had always been kind to Caedis, not caring - like the villagers - if she was Christian or Pagan. She'd always had a soft spot for the boy. He was a few years younger than her, but he seemed wiser than his age.

"Yes, Alecto. I'm ok." Caedis gave him a smile as if to convince him. But the look she saw in his eyes told her that she didn't fool him. He knew she was in pain, and he hated his father for what he put the girl through.

Alecto put a hand on her shoulder. "One day my father will see his errors. He will see what a fool he's being."

"I hope you're right. For your sake, Alecto. You're a good boy. Don't feed into his ways. Stay as you are. Uncorrupted and fair. The people in this village will rest easier once you are in control."

"I don't want control of these people. I don't like the idea of people not having their free will. When my father dies, and I become head of the village, I will see to it that you have all that you need." He looked grave. She hadn't seen him smile since he was a small boy running through the village.

"Alecto. You are too young to think of such things now. You shouldn't be so serious at your age."

Alecto allowed a small smile. "I am not that much younger than you, Caedis."

"And I'm still having my fun, my boy." Caedis reached up and touched his face lightly. His smile got warmer. "Do you remember when we used to run around the village? Me, you, Elizabeth, and Marc?"

"Yes. I wish things were as simple now now as they were then."

"So do I, Alecto." Caedis sighed. "You better go get ready to leave. These knights look antsy to go."

"I wish you were coming with me. I always feel better when you're around." He turned to leave, then looked back. "Take care of her, Ganis. She'll need someone to keep her in line when I'm gone." He let out a mischievious smile.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that, my boy. I'll keep an eye on her. Don't you worry. You just look after yourself. I don't want to hear stories that something has happened to you." Ganis replied.

When Alecto addressed Ganis, Caedis stole a glance first to Arthur, then to the other knight - _Tristan_. Arthur looked amused that Alecto was conversing with the pagan girl without prejudice. He seemed amazed that he didn't inherit his fathers hatred for all those not Christian. The other knight _-Tristan. Tristan. Tristan. - _held her gaze once again, and his hawk let out a cry. He was smiling a bit, almost warmly. Caedis cocked her head slightly. _ I wonder what he's thinking..._

"Goodbye, Caedis." Alecto brought her back. "Be careful."

"I will be. You be careful, too." She touched his face again. "Come back as soon as you can."

He went to the citadel. That's when the shit hit the fan.

"Who is this man!" Arthur's voice boomed. Caedis turned to see Arthur making his way to the village elder. Ganis let go of Caedis, making sure she could stand on her own, and made his way over as well. He explained that the village elder was being punished for asking to keep more of their crops for themselves. Arthur, outraged, told them that Marius was not of God, and they were all free from their first breath. Then he cut the man from his bonds, and some of the woman ran to help him up. It was then that he discovered the temple.

It was also then that the saxon's drums first became audible. Caedis looked to the sound. "Cyrnic." she breathed, hatred and contempt in her voice. She was looking to the sound so intently, that she didn't notice the man on her left until he spoke to her.

"Have you had dealings with the Saxons before?" Caedis turned sharply, almost falling over. Her knight caught her around the waist, and pulled her to him to steady her. He was looking into her eyes - no, into her soul - almost as intently as she was looking towards the Saxons. She lost her breath for a moment, looking into his eyes. When she found it again, she stepped back, and his arms loosened, allowing her to move away.

"Yes. I have." She tore her eyes away from his eyes, and heard the drums again. They sent her back into the past.

_It was three years ago. Caedis had been travelling with Elizabeth, Emma, Faith, and Marc. Emma was eight years old, Faith, just over two years. They stumbled upon a village in the midst of a Saxon invasion. Cyrnic, second in command, saw them, the older three with their weapons drawn, the two kids hiding. Marc charged, and held his own against Cyrnic fairly well, but it wasn't enough. He fell a few minutes later. The Cyrnic looked at the girls -_

"Are you ok?" The soft voice pulled her back to the present, and she realized she had tears swelling up in her eyes. She took a deep breath, blinking the tears away, and nodded.

"Yes. I'm fine." She looked into his eyes again. "I'm Caedis."

"Tristan. But somehow, I think you knew that." He smiled softly at her.

"Yes. I think I did."

"Well, Caedis. If you've dealt with these guys, you know more than we do. They haven't caught up with us yet. And I have a feeling our luck won't last much longer."

"Their brutal. Heartless. I woulsn't mind if they caught up with me. I'd get a chance for revenge."

"Arthur means for your village to come with us. He found a Woad and a boy still alive in the temple. You should go get ready."

Caedis nodded, and turned to go, forgetting for a second about her hip. A sharp pain spiderwebbed from her hip, all acroos the left side of her body, and she fell. Almost. Tristan caught her and pulled her to him again. She took a deep breath, and the pain began to subside. She leaned back against Tristan, feeling a unexpected comfort and safety. She looked back into his eyes again. His soft, warm eyes. Now she realized what she couldn't before. She saw care in his eyes. A care that she didn't think possib;e for one to feel after just setting your eyes on someone. He cared for her. Like he had known her forever. And she got the feeling that he had known her. Or about her at any rate. The same way she knew his name. He was drawn to her the sme way she was to him. She had dreamed about him. And know she saw that he had dreamed about her as well.

She turned in his arms and buried her face in his chest. She felt his embrace tighten. "I...I..." _I just met him. This is crazy. I can't care for someone this much when I just met him._ She pushed herself away, and he let her go. She caught his eye again, and was again mesmerized. _He's not going to make me do anything I don't want to do. He wants me to stay with him. I can sense that. But he's not going to make me._ She was amazed. Amazed at that, yes, but also at herself. After Cyrnic, she hadn't trusted anyone that way. Not really. Cyrnic stole that ability from her, forever, she'd thought. But then she met Tristan, literally the man of her dreams, and it's like Cyrnic never existed. She looked into his eyes, and lost herself.

He seemed to read her mind. "You need to get ready." His eyes were still soft, and she could tell he wasn't going to push anything. She backed away, then finally turned and went to her tent of a home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once Caedis got into her tent, she lost it. "What the hell is going on? This guy _- That you have been dreaming about for a long time now - _comes strolling in here, and suddenly everything I've ever known is..._What? Shattered? Is it really so bad that there's someone out there who isn't like Cyrnic? Who isn't going to -_ Don't think that." She sighed, unconscious shoving her things into her bag. _He made you melt, Caedis. All he had to do was touch you, and you forgot where you were. _"What is it about Tristan that I can't resist?" _The fact that he's literally the man of your dreams. You've been dreaming about him for a long time. And not just someone LIKE him. You've been dreaming about HIM. Tristan. The Sarmatian Knight._ "Am I really supposed to think he's my knight in shining armor?" _Why not?_ "This is RIDICULOUS! He's just a guy! A guy that happens to be the one I've been dreaming about. It's probably just..._A coincidence? Get real, Caedis._ I know. It is strange. I've been dreaming about this guy -" She walked out of her tent towards the makeshift horse stable where her horse was kept. "-and he comes strolling in here, his commander saving my life...Hi, Ganis..." He waved, giving her a strange look. "...and he's looking at me like -"

"Ah, Caedis? Are you alright?" Ganis broke her out of her trance.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine, Ganis. Why?"

"You're talking to yourself. Out loud."

"Am I?" She looked horrified. "Oh Gods! I thought I was just thinking all that! Tristan isn't around is he? I don't want him thinking I'm crazy." She looked around wildly. When she was satisfied he wasn't around, she calmed down, took a deep breath, and looked at Ganis. He was still giving her a weird look. "I think I AM crazy, Ganis." She sat down on a bench and took a deep breath.

"Caedis. You are not crazy." Ganis sat next to her. "And I saw the way he was looking at you, too. So that's him, huh?"

"Yeah. That's him. That's the guy I've been dreaming about." She looked at Ganis. "You don't think I'm crazy?"

"I know you're not crazy. We all talk to ourselves every now and then. And right now, it sounds like you have a good reason to be."

Caedis looked away and saw Tristan coming towards the stables. She quickly got up and readied her horse, Anaba. She stole an apologetic look to Ganis before turning to Tristan. "Hello." She said as he approached.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Almost. I just have to -" She turned sharply towards her bag and felt a searing pain in her hip again. She felt his arm wrap around her waist and pull her to him just before she hit the stable floor.

"You really shouldn't be walking on that." He helped her to the bench. She sat carefully and watched as he finished readying Anaba, then attached her bag to the saddle.

_Gods, I can't believe this is happening._ She thought. _I can't believe I'm just sitting here and letting some guy basically take care of me._ She stood up and half walked half limped towards him. He held out a hand to her, and almost reflexively Caedis took it. _What am I doing!_ She looked into his eyes and saw that same look of care that had been in them earlier.

"Are you going to be ok to ride?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." _As long as you ride next to me the whole way...GODS I didn't just think that! _She took Anaba's lead and led him out of the stable. Looking around, she saw most of the village finishing their preparations to leave. Then she heard the drums again, much clearer. She looked at Tristan, trying to keep the panic out of her voice. "We have to go. Now." He nodded, jumped on his horse and took off in the direction of the temple. Caedis followed, forgetting about her hip.

They found Arthur carrying a girl out of the temple. Tristan took one look at the girl, and said quietly, "She's a woad." He turned towards the drums, then back at Arthur. "We have to go, Arthur." Caedis, next to Tristan, nodded emphatically. Moment's later, they were on their way.

Caedis rode along side Tristan, feeling safer near him with the drums of the saxons coming up behind them quickly.

"You're friendly with the Roamn boy?"

"Yes." Caedis replied. "He's only a few years younger than I am, and he's far beyond his years in intelligence. He was the first to accept me when I came here a few years ago. We've been friends ever since."

"And no one else would accept you because...?"

"I'm Pagan. Everyone else here is christian."

"I see." He smiled at her. "I know how you feel. All of us knights are Pagan. Well, except Arthur."

"We're never going to outrun the saxons at this pace, Tristan." Caedis proclaimed, changing the subject.

"I know. But Arthur has this thing about saving people's lives. I don't know if you noticed that."

"Yeah, I did. And on my part, I appreciate it. He seems like a good man."

"He is." Tristan replied.

They rode for a while in silence, until Arthur decided they would stop and camp for the night.

Caedis dismounted next to Tristan, who put a hand on her back to make sure she didn't fall. They moved off into the trees, and found a spot near camp to sit. Shivering, Caedis hugged herself for warmth as the two chatted idolly for a while. After a while, Tristan seemed to take pity on Caedis, and put his arms around her, hugging her close to him. Finding herself this close to the man of her dreams once again, Caedis relaxed almost instinctively. They continued to talk, about Arthur, the mission the knights were forced to take, and the village Caedis grew up in. Eventually, the topic turned to the Saxons. Feeling she could trust Tristan, she opened up to him like she had to no other. She told him of her encounter with the Saxons a few years back.

"I was on my way to, well, anywhere, I guess, with a couple of friends of mine; Marcus and Elizabeth. We also had Elizabeth's two little sisters, Emma and Faith with us. Anyways, we heard these drums behind us, and figuring we could hide well enough when the army finally came upon us, we didn't think too much of it. They overtook us while we slept." She sniffled and felt a tear roll down her cheek. Tristan was looking at her solemnly, giving her his full attention. "They killed Marcus almost immediately. And they made me watch as they raped, then killed Elizabeth. The second in command, Cerdic, decided to keep me alive, and with him, to be his slave. A toy to do with as he pleased." More tears. "Night after night, he raped me, using Emma and Faith as bait. 'Don't fight or I'll have them killed.' I was all they had left, and I couldn't let them be killed, so I didn't fight him. Until one night, when I decided to grab the girls and run. We didn't get far, though. Cerdic killed the girls himself and came for me, but out of no where came the woads. While they were focused on them, I ran. I ran until I got to the edge of that village, where Ganis found me, almost dead from exhaustion and dehydration." Too ashamed to look Tristan in the eyes, she looked out into the woods. After a few minutes of silence, she felt his hold on her strengthen, and she buried her face in his chest, tears still streaming down her face.

She felt one of his arms move, and looked up. He brought his hand up to her face, and gently caressed it. The look in his eyes told Caedis everything. _I won't tell anyone about this, but should we face these Saxons, I'll kill Cerdic myself. _They seemed to say. _I care about you like I've known you forever, and I know you feel the same, but I won't push you be with me. When you're ready, I'll be here._ Caedis smiled, letting him know she understood, and appreciated him more for it. He kissed her forehead, and hugged her close again. They fell into a light sleep like that.


End file.
